Detention Miss Granger!
by JessicaR16
Summary: Snape has had enough of everyone not paying attention and not doing their homework. It's time for them to receive their punishment. (How in the world does this have 4K views lol)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( This is work in progress and i'm new to thes.:(

Snape walked into Potions class and was super angry at everyone cause they did not do there homework that was set 3 weeks today.\

"Snape said OMG everyone where is MY HOMEWORK"

Harry lauhed "carlinios is gay"

Carlinios the ravenclaw guy said "I am not GAY for him!

dont jugs me Hermione stated with a grin. SHe was wearing her nightgwn amd some headbands

"SHUT UP" said Serious Snape

everyone was super scraed cause Snape was evila nd he was a huge dick. "EVERY Person nt doing there homework has detention. Snape grinned revealing his cold yellow eyes. Hermone did you do HWK? "NO" said Hermione as she did the lumos spell to see into the void of darkness. Snape grabbed his huge cane he used when pepe was naughty andsmacked his huge long stick into Hermoonie. ARGH said Ron as he cowered under the quill dessk. You want more" said Severe Snape as he smacked the cane into Harry's mouth making him bleed. Everyon was paniking but all the cellar doors weas locked cause Dumbledore, Mcgonogal, and Hagrid locked them in cause they were udner orders by Master Voldemort. Hermione tried to duck under the cane but Snake smashed his huge stick into her kneecap and shewas paralysed! "GRRRR" attacked Seamus as he began to beat upSnape but Snape did a reversal that Asuka kazma does in Tekken and Seamus was dead!

NOOOOOOO sad Susan Jones who was in love wwith Seamus and wanted to do things together but it was too late.

YOure detention is never over as he began to chain up Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Carlinios, Lavender , Draco and others. Snape laughed triumphantely. He had captured everyone and now he was going to deliever them to the dark world master Voldemort. there was one more person to getrid offf:

Professor Sprout! The Commander of Gryfindor!

She was good at doing the death curse and the Crucio curse and the petrify one too.

Dobby then teleported into the dungeon with the minstry of wands, Fudge, and the guy in the blue suit (KINGSMAN) as well as MRS Sprout who was Snapes mortal enemy at heart since she was the one who locked away the seal of the orichalcoas milleniums ago. With them was DUmbledore who was under Arrest and dementors were guarding him.

"Sieze SNAPE before he kills Hermione and the others Kingsman said" but Snape casted the Killl Curse and Kingsman, Fudge, Dementors and Sprout was dead. It was revealed that beyond the fudge coat lied the elder wand. "Dumbleeroe said I got this for you Severes Snakebut just fore he did give him it it he coughed up rancid amount of blood and dided. Hagrid and Mcgonogal walked nito the dungeon. " OK we need to brign these people to Lord Voldemortess (he is a girls in my storie because we need more girls) She casted the imperio spell and now everyone was in unbreakable chains that felt like feathers. Dobby then got out his Olivander;s wand and did the Avada Kadabra curse and killed Hagrid, Mconocle and Carlinios (backfired) but Snape threw his deadly poison cauldron into dobby face killling him instantaneoulsy.

"I love you Snape" Draco whispered Snape let him free. "HOw could you batray us Draco Malfoy" Hermione Screamed full volume at him.

Now time for some fun said Snape and Draco licked his lips...

A:N/ Hope that was good :) Mature content next chapter. Ill finish next chapter by Sunday


	2. Chapter 2- Lupin

A:N/ Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1. There is mature content here but i warned that anyway. :) Im working on my spelling and my OC will be in this but im not a mary sue dont worry :) Enjoy and PLZ reveiw or no cookies :/ Everyone is 18 in this fic

Snape and Draco were plotting there next move while all of the Gryyfindor, Hufflepuff, slytherina and ravenclaw students were chained up in the ceellar dungeon. Everone was scared but Hermione wasn't since she was trying to figuring out a way out of the chains before Draco and Snake got to them. "Help!" said Ron but noone answered since most had fallen asleep exxcept Hermione and Harry and Jessica (A:N/ My OC me) who was in Ravenclaw and Draco liked Jessica a lot but wanted to be evil more than go out with her so he would still hellp Snape. All the dead bodies of Sprout, Kingsman, Fudge, Mgnogale, Dumblebore, Hagrid and the rest were all on the floor so it was very scary and full of blood. Snape had locked th edoor to the dungeon so none of the other teachers would fine the students. The Headmaster Umbridge was serving Voldemortess so she didnt care about what was happening and she drunk a lot of sugar tea. Draco was sitting on the comfee chair in Snape's prsonal room waiting for the orders of Voldmortess, and then trewlaney walked in.

"I have seen through my crystal ball tht youare evil and kidnapping Hermoine. !  
Severe Snape was schocked.

HOW DID YOU KNOW! screamed Snake?

But before she could answer Darco did the kill spell and killed hher before she could answer that t was hermione spell that told her. Draco was in a really hot vest and he was buff and all wantd him. Snap was in a kinky fetish outfit (they have sex in wizarding workd too) and was getting ready to fuck the students.

18+ ONLY:

Hermione was just bout to esape when Snape and Draco Malfay walked in with some DILDO and everyone was scared. Hermione casted lumos spell to see what they were wering and it was horrible. Draco walked up to ROnald WEasley and pulld down his Hogwarts Premium Edition Trousers. Ron wimpered as draco took his soft, meaty cock into his mouth. He firmed his hot member as Ron begged for Drac to stop but Draco cast the disarm spell to disarm Lavender wond since she was jealous of how fucking hot Draca was... Draco shoved his cock into Ron's fiery ginger asshole as Hermoine watched sadly. It was such a travesty that Snak was doing this since lily Pottter trusted him and now he was watchng draco fuck ron and then the others.

"i LOVE this mumbled ROn who was erupting in sensations as cum sploozed onto Draco and Harry (he was next to him) faces and clothes.  
"No my clothes why?" said Harry

Hermione escaped the chains by using this time when Snap and Drco was distracted and quitely escaped into the hallway where the floeting stairs were. She thought she had escaped and was about to tel everyone about what just happened but she forgot her wand and she was vunerable

She entered the great hall but the only person there that was a teacher (every student there cause of great feast) was Remus Lupin

Hello Hermione" said Lupin. Lets talk about what just happened...

A;N/ Whats going to happen? Find out next chapter. Thanks and plz review and like.


	3. 3- Hermione's Escape

A/N: Lupin isnt evil he is a wearwolf so he doesnt like sex like the others. Plz favourite and like. Will constantly add more chapters until finale thanks. Also still working on spelling but itz hard since i have to rush this in lessons and Lupin will be good. Might kill of Ron plz tell me if this is bad or not. Don't own anything and mature content in this one. My friend Amy told me how to use speech marks which is cool. Everyone is 18...

"Lupin?" You know whats happening?" spoke hermione quietly so no one would hear their conversation at the tables but everyone was diistarcted by the food on the tables anyway.

"yes Snape and Draco are serving Lord Voldemortess and so is all the other teachers!" Lupin quietly whispered as they both sat down on the head teachers table as all the others except Filtwick and Madame maxime was dead but no one noticed cause of the food. Hermione Gasped.

"They kidnapped Harry, Ron, and the others and are doing dirty things in the dungeon." "I cannot believe it" says Lupin "but we cannot go down there cause they are extremly pouwerful you know?"

"Yes we must enter the triewizard touernament and the prize is the heaven wand which is the most powerful wand ever and it is the only way to beat Snape, Draco, Voldemortess and Death Beaters you know?" continued Lupin?

Hermione agreed and now they werr a team. They signed up for the triewizard touernament and Hermioone followed Lupin down to show Lupin what was going on into the dungeon! They looked through the lockhoal to seemingly Draco and Severe Snape fucking Ron with chains all around them. Draco was wearing nothing but a gothic theme pendant and Snape was wearing a WizardBoy hat and black leather panties with a leapord printcoat with nothing underneath it. Ron was wearing his hogwarts jacket but he was wearing cow print cowboy shorts and scabbers was wearing a fur coating. Harry had white cum and ginger cum all on his expensive Gryyffindor jacket and trousers and looked liek pised. jessica was the only on not in chains as Draco was saving her for later as she was chained up to the house slythrin double bed. Everyone else looked scared or was luving it as they were nakd too (Draco and Snake did it) It was firghtning. as they were looking through the lockhoal they sure Draco cast the unlok spell on Hary's mouth to insert his huge cock into Harry's dry throat makeing him gag tremendusly but in his head he liked it! "ALOHOMORA" screamed Draco and Hermione wand levitated to his pail (pale?) hands. "Where is Hermioone" Snape screamed into all ears and Draco scremed too. "SHE escaped!cried out Justin who was a coward and ratted Hermione out cause he didn't want ot get fucked by Draco because he had a girlfreind. "We must find Hermione!" trembld Draco at the top of it s lungs! They jumped off out of the dungoen to found Hermione and Lupin. hermione and LUpin hid in Snapes personal cupboard (where he has gillieweed and spair wands) and watchd Snake and Draco sprint up the moving staircases. "that was CLOSE!" screamed Hermione but then he noticed that the door to Potions class was locked and the only person who had the key was Snape!

"We need to tell the Minsitry of Wandas" whispered Lupin and they travvelled to Owl headquatres in the tower to give the message but on the way they were confronted by Vicktor Crum!

"Hermoneee Whie did you dump-e me for Ron?" (he sais this is russian accent) said Krum and Lupin was so schocked he fell over the stairs and kracked his nose on the painting of the fat princess that unlocks gryyfindor common room where Percy was laying down. hermione was pissed cause she new that krum cheated on her with Neville! How fucking dare you talk to me"" screamed Hermione and she got out her wand and did the KILling curse and boom Crum was simply dead on arrival. The darkness in our heart was purified. "We must hide the body of Vicktor"! choked Lupin who was covered in blood and they threw it into the forbidden forest and BuckBeak the hippogrif ate the body.

They then went to sleep in Lupin's secret hiding area: The room of requierement! No onne could find her in there. Meanwhile Snape and Draco was searching the great hall to see if Hermione was in there as they had cheked every other place. "Where the fuck is Hermione. She will reveal our secret!" moaned Draco and Snape grew agigtated. Snape grabbed his cane and smashed it into Luna Lovegood's face and shouted "Where the FUCK IS HERMIONE YOU STUPID BITCH?". Luna was wearing hypno glases and crystal ball glass dress...

I don't know sir" she smiled and contineud to eat her Barty Botts Every Flavour Beans. Draco then walked over to the headmaster table were Tom Riddle (he is alive in my story at same timee as Harry Ron Hermione etc) who had red eyes, smooth black hair, really fit, and was wearing a Slythearin snake jacket with a pumpkin pattern on his shoes

WINGAURDIAM LEVIOSA said Draco and Riddle's clothes leviataited upwards to reveal how buff he was and his pale skin. Draco was Horny...

18+ Only

Draco carefully insereted his throbbing cock into Riddle's mouth while using his slender hands to play with the prefects hard member...

Then Belatrix and the Death Beathers spawned in with there black cloaks into the great hall. They were disgiused as Hogwart Teachers. Draco and Snape new that they were here to help Hermione and Belatrix walked over to Draco and Snape."Look what I have! hee hee hee" said Belatrix and the mauraders map was in her hand. "Now we can find Hermione and Ron"!

Filtwik raiesed his wand and whispeared the stun curse "STUPEFY" and secretly contactd Umbrigde telling her that the Death Beaters had arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Lupin woke up in the room and they saw someone standing in the corner with a wand reddy to strike!

"Who are you"? screamed Hermione\\\

The shadow turned around revealing a huge shcok!  
It was Dumbledore!

A/N: Dumbeldore? he's alive? Find out next time. I will be killing of Ronald next time but in a good way :0

Horcruxes next Chapter!

Thanks :D


	4. Ron's Death

A/N: Dumbledore is a good guy cause in the movie he is a good guy. Him being evil was just a trick so he could trick Voldermortess ok? Plz like and review and favurite ok? I worked hard at this chapter cause its importtent. :) Thx :D Ron dies here as well so mature content warning as well as more draco/harry/riddle sex. Amy has spellchecked the first paragraph so there is no errors i know. :p

Dumbledore turned around revealing his giant huge elder wand and his white long hair flowing in the wind. Hermione immediately grabbed her wand and shouted "CONFRINGO" and Dumbledore was disarmed of his wands. Lupin took cover behind the invisibility cloak and now not Hermione or Dumbledore could see him but the cat, CrookShank, could see past the cloak and telepathically sent Hermione a mind message telling her that Lupin was hiding with the cloak on. Dumbledore screamed "Expleliarmus" and Hermione's jacket fell off revealing her only in a bra and black lace skirt and stockings as well as a strawberry tattoo on her right arm. They both stared at each other, wondering what Ron and Harry are doing right now and if they were alive.

"How are you alive Dumbledore? I killed you!" questioned Hermione, her Gryfinddor Sword at the ready. Dumbledore reinforced his glasses upwards, laughing slightly and brought out a suspicious looking potion.

(A/N: Thanks Amy for this paragragph. The rest is done by me.)

"This is a horcrux and as long as i have it i am immortal! whispered Lupin and he revaeled a suspicious looking golden snitch which was a horcrux. Dumbledore said "This potion kept me alive and i faked my death to meet with you Hermione so we can kill Voldemortess! and he gave Hermione a hug. Now lets get down to buiseness Hermione grinned and Dumbledore, Lupin and Hermione got under the invinsibility cloak to sneak into SNape's dungeon and rescue Jessica and the other studnts. Lupin kept hold of the horcrux for later as it was needed to kill Voldemortess and Draco Malf. The goldn snitch lets me freeze anyone to ice" shouted Lupin while they were sneaking to the Slythrin dungoen. Hermione gasped "we can kill snake and draco and belatrix with that" she conitnued but Dumbledore shook his cold head. "They are evil and there heart is already made of ice" "we must only kill them with the heaven wand its so powerful" Hermione and Lupin agreed.

They could still use the goldn snitch to freeze anyoone else so that was good and they had an advantge over evil. Meanwhile Ron and Harry and the others studnts were hideing in the dungoen and they were terrified of Draco and Snake who were in their threatnining them.

18+:

"WHERE IS HERMIONE" boomed Draco as he shoved his huge dick into Ron's gagging mouth. His gag reflex happned and Ron began to choke cause Draco's dick in his mouth and Snape quietly touched his ginger pubes and scabbers was enjoying it to. (he was Peter Petigrew so he was evil and malicios and working for Voldemortess). Ron was in tears of joy as he expeiernenced this. Suddenly while Draco was stroking Ron and jerking him of Snape saw the Dumbledore's army tatoo

"YOU TRAITOR" SCREAMED Snape and Draco and Umbridge who was watching Even Harry and Lavender was shcoked

Draco cried. He didn't want too kill ron but he had too for Lord Voldemortess

Avada Kedabra" screamed Snape and Ron was dead. Everyone began to cry and Draco erupted in tears and blood eyes. Blood oozed from Snape's eyes.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Even though he had massive amounts of ginger cum from Ron's sensations he also had ron's blood from whe he was getting cut and cutting himself and harri was super sad and cried and his glasses fell of.

-  
(A/N: Ron is dead. Or is he?

Hermione and Lupin and Dumbledore were heding to the 5th floor toilets were Moaning Mirtle was since she had 2nd horcrux and they jumped up the revoleving staircases to get there and all the paintings were spying on them except Filch who was holding a designer lantern and beating up a first year who stole Fred Weasley's sweet and prankstar things. Dumbledore leg was sprained cause of all of the broken stairs

"We must juhdge Voldemortess and Draco and Snake for all the things they have done to Harry and Ron howled Hermione. CrookShank and Fang agrreed harshly.

"hoguwootsu(A/N: Lupin knowes Japanese cause he is teacher) said Lupin and the Cho Chang let them into the Ravenclaw common room becase she was japanese and a girl and she only knew jap. Moaning Mirtle was there with the Quidditch head cup team- Oliver Wood. Suddnly Snape and Draco appered from the curtians they were hiding behind!  
"Got you Hermione" scrreamed Draco and he got out his handcuffs and handcuffed Hermione, Lupin and Dumblebore who was hiding under the coak.

"Now we must kill Lupin and Dumbledore but keep Hermione cause we need her for Voldemortess ritual" mumbled Snape and Draco got out a ball gag and gagged Hermione, Lupin and Dumbledore but dumbledore escaped under his invincibillity cloak stealing the 2nd horcruxes and the glodn snitch hdiing it under his black cloak.

Shit! Dumbledore got away" agitated Snape who's lust was hard for Harry's mouth drooling over his buff pale abs (draco is gay).

Its ok he is old and useless mumbled Draco smiling. We have what we need right here" and they brought Hermione and Lupin to the potions dungoen.

Hermione and Lupin were chaeined up with allof the other studnts including Lavender, Dead Ron, Harry and the others but Draco did not know that Dumbledore had followed em in with the invincible cloak and the death beaters as well as the leader belatrix was guarding the enterance. "Do you know our plan"? screamed Draco as he unzipped his leather jacket leeping over Mconocle'ss dead bodies.

he gout his wand..

"PERCIFICUS TOADALUS" said Draco and Snape, Death Beaters as well as Belatrix was completely frozen...

"You are all mine now"! screamed Draco and Hermione trembled.

(A/N: Draco betrayed Voldemortess? Hes a lone wolf! How will Hermione get out of this one. Find out next time! More mature content next time. :)


	5. NOTICE

Notice:

A/N: My story is canon in case anyone is confused. I mean Draco and Snape are evil i have watched the movies. duh. There is also cleery a plot so dont hate haters. wow rude much? Anyway ROn is dead and thats that. Plz fav and follow.

Ok so im working on another fanfiction so ill probaly finish this fanfiction Chapter 5 by next tuesday at the latest. Thanks for alll the support.


	6. Umbridge's Plan

A/N: Plz review. I have 1000 views but only 5 reviews... THANKS! :) Amy did the typing here but the work is mine (she copied from an email i sent her).

Draco walked over, he was covered with blood and cum from the incident beforehand. Hermione was in brutal tears as rattled the chains begging for a single second chance of escape but to no avail. Lupin had a look of terror on his face as he wiped his tears onto his mangled sleeves. The rest of the students were indescribable, many suffered from broken bones and bruises from Snape and Draco's reign of terror the night before.

"Dumbledore please help me" cried out Harry who was growing agitated from Draco's grinning face.

(Thx amy :3)

Dumbledore was hiding underneath the invincible cloak watching the monstrous actions Draco was committing. Underneath his feet was Snake, Bellatrix, Death Beavers and the dead teachers from the last great feast. It was super scary! Bellatrix was really moist and horny for Harry's big, juicy throbbing cock and just like that, she pulled out her black leather wand and shouted "ACCIO" Harry's Quidditch broom flew into the room and Bellatrix grabbed the bloom like a cheetah grabbing a defenseless deer.

"Draco and me are gonna teach you a lesson" she said and then snickered evilly. Her black makeup speared on the side of her eye, making her look even more insane and demented than she did before. Dumbledore quickly began to release Hermione from the chains, under the disguise of the invisibility cloak. Time was invaluable. It was either now or Hermione would be caught and killed for trying to escape. Hermione had a Dumbledore Army tattoo on her left upper breast so she couldn't risk being seen by anyone especially the untrustworthy Ministry of Wands Umbridge who was expert at doing the death curse. She quickly got under the cloak so no one could see her along with Dumbledore and she slipped to the back of the classroom were the situation began to unfold.

"Bloody Hell Harry" said Draco as he continued to insert his slimy tongue into Harry's mouth fighting furiously for utter dominance. Harry squealed as Bellatrix smashed the broom handle onto Harry's sweet ass making him bleed furiously.

Umbirdge strolled over to Tom Riddle who was sitting at the Slytherin table looking quite unnerved and fearful.

"Shouldn't you be at Potions class Mr Riddle" she questioned but Riddle almost immediately replied:

"Snape and Draco are fucking the students down there. I didn't want to say anything because Hermione was kidnapped and I didn't want to worry you!"

Umbridge screamed in terror. She was shocked that this was going on without her approval and she ran downstairs to the 3rd floor to confront the Death Beaters and murder them for good. :)

"How fucking dare you fuck the students without me" she squealed and Draco grinned maniacally.

"STUPEFY" he screamed and Umbridge was now wearing a german maid costume with french makeup. She couldn't breathe and suddenly...

She was dead.

Hermione grabbed the luck potion and ran out of the room leaving only the students and Draco and Bellatrix behind. Dumbledore turned around laughing insanely.

"Hermione you didn't realize?" he screamed

Hermione was confused and didnt understand a word of what he meant.

Dumbledore took of his white veil and hat and cloak to reveal something so horrible it made Hermione gag.

It was Dobby!

A/N: Dobby? How? Find out next time. Sowwy for short chapter. Stupid lesson ending so quickly :(


	7. Warning to viewers

A/N: A hacker is hacking into my profile and changing everything. I've reported this to fanfiction but they aren't replying. this isnt funny and we know it.

No more chapters until this Friday cause im angry.


	8. Harry's Betrayel

A/N: the hacker is still annoying me but i wont abandon this story. Plz check out my Alternate account CheeseChao for more stories coming up. This is canon. Also everyone is heavy 18. This is plot heavy so there is lot of dialouge.

Dobby revealed his wand from underneeth his clothe and smiled manically. Harry and Hermione were in awe that Dumbledore was Dobby htis whole time! Hermione gasped as Dobby reveeled two cuts from his arm and she thought it must have been MAster Voldemortess.

"Give me the Goldn Snitch and the other horrux" screamed Dobby as he raised his wand preparing to the death curse. Hermione realised that Dobby was only a house elf and as a SPEW supporter she knew that someone was manipluatin him with the STUPEFY curse! Hermione was also aware that Harry wasn't wearing his school uniform, he was wearing a long black cloak with a black emo skirt with long lacy tights. Only a master of Death Beaters would wear this she thought and secreatly she got out her pink rasperry theme wand. DObby and Padme and Snape who were also there screamed in terror. Hermione looked at Snape and smiled.

"Snape was on our side the whole time. He knew that to gain Voldemortess trust he would have to fuck the students one by one" Hermione startled an Snake nodded aproovingly. Harry was chocked. Snape walked over to Dobby and then pulled down his black cloak tto reveal a secret unbreakable bond on his hand.

"I made an unbreakable bond with Ron that I would save Hermione no matter what" (AHHH HOW CUTE!) Padme grew a look of terror as she was secretly the one who told Draco to kill the studnts. Snape didnt know it yet though. Harry went over to Dobby and shook his hand. Hermione gasped.

"I told Dobby to do this. I want the Horruxs to myself cause then ill be all powerful and take over the school. You seeROn told me that this would happen. he knew that Hermione would escape and steal the hrocurxes. Thats why he faked his death! HA HA HA" shouted Harry and they all turned around to see Dead Ron standing there. he had blood all over them and had black eyes but only on one eyes. Hermione stared and she couldnt believe that Ron was still alive.

"Ron? How?" she screamed and Snape began to cry as he knew that Ron was not who he said he was.

"Don't you see. The Weasly Family are actually Lord Voldemortess!' I am Voldemortess and so is all the Weasly Family cause of the horcurxes. He laughed insanely and behind him Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the parents walked into the great hall. They had Bellatrix and Lucius at hostage with wands pointing at the back of their hands.

"Give us the horcruxes or they get it" screamed Ginny. Harry was in disbelief as Ron had betrayed him.

"What about me Ron? What doI get for helping you?" Dobby, Snape, Hermione, Padme and Scabbers listened on curiously.

"Nothing! DIE HARRY!" whispered ron as he pointed his wand made out of fairy dust at Harry and did the kill spell. Harry jumped out the way but landed onto the great hall candles and he was burnt alive.

"Incendio!" screamed James and Harry contiuned to burn tremenduosly. Hermione didnt save Harry cause he was evil and Snape and Dobby agreed. Padme tried to run out but Bill grabbed her choker and dragged her to the ground angrily.

"If yo don't want to die, join our side" said Arthur sadly and Snape, Dobby, Padme and Scabbers joined their side. However Hermione, Lavender, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Susan Jones and Hannah Abbot and Blaze Zabini stayed where they were. Ron reached out his hand.

"Give me the goldn snitch and potion and il let you live maybe" Ron said as he stared at Hermione. Hermionee teared up and said:

"But we were in love?" Please Ron its Voldemortess she is tricking you!" but Ron laughed as he was secrelty Voldemortess but no one knew yet. Hermione trembled but then the doors opened again revealing Luna Lovegood who was doing the stun spell, REDUCCTO

"Hermione, get over here quickly while they are stunned. You too Tom RIddle and Lavender" she shouted as Weasly family were frozen in place. They all ran into the Grydindor Common Room looking shcoked and appaled by Ron's Betrayel. Riddle walked over to Hermione frowning.

"Look i know Ron was your boyfriend but we must kill him and keep the hrocruxes safe!". Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Blaze and Susan agreed. Hannah and Justin were in hufflepuff so they were cowards.

"Dobby and Snape are with them and they are powerful dark wizards we cant beat them." screamed Hannah and Justin was so scared he ran out the common room only to land into Ron's hands.

"AVADA KEDABRA" and Justin's heart exploded. Luna quickly closed the door.

"They are all outside!" said Luna. We must sleep tonight then come up with a plan tommorow and everyone gladly agreed. Hermione slept in Ron's bed as it reminded her of good times. Suddenly Tom Riddle silently sneaked in waking her up. He had is wand in his left hand. Hermione shrieked loudly.

"Since everyone is asleep lets have some fun" said Riddle but Hermione didnt want to be unfaithful to ROn even if he killed her best friend Harry. However Hermione always thought Riddle was sexy and she agreed.

18+ Only:

Riddle slowly began to take his tank top off revealing his buff chest with a dark mark tattoo and Hermione was immediaely aroused greatly by this. She unbuttoned her white winter coat to reveal her pink lacy bra which she threw out the window. They slowly leant against each other and wrapped their mouths together, breathing heavily. Tom Riddle threw her onto the bed backwards and started to unbutton his trousers. Hermione started to beg for him to take her virginity and he gladly oblidged. He placed his giant, hot member into hermione's moist sweet pussy.

"DON't STOP" said Hermione and Luna, Lavnder and Hannah woke up.

"What's going on?" and Hermione and Riddle immediatly got dressed and met everyone else at the fireplace where the comfy sofas were. A shadow figure was sitting on the couch where the chocolate frogs, snaps, marbles and wands were.

He got up and walked up to everyone, with a manic smile. It was someone who Hermione could have never expected.

"hello everyone. Time for your punishment!' he laughed.

It was Draco!

A/N: Draco? In the Gryfindor common room? How? Sorry for long wait. Hacker is deleting stuff. :( Plz review and like. Hope everyone likes Hermione/Riddle! :)


	9. Draco's Secret

A/N: My friend Amy is totaly sick so she cant write or spellcheck. Its ok we are Nakama XD. I will be trying to write Japanese cause i want to go there and buy stuff like yaoi comics. Hermione/Riddle and Draco/Jessica and Padme/Ron. plz review and follow and pm me.

Draco limped over (his leg was burnt cause of the blaze in the great hall) and he was wearing a gochic black pendant, black cloak, black dark mark tattoos on his bare chest since he was shirtless and was wearing blue pale jeans with a small belt bukle! Beside him lay the dead body of Jessica who was blonde and had beautiful blue eyes. Draco laughed insanly and kicked her lifeless body over to the other studnts. Hermione knew that Jessica wasn't really dead; she was under the 'Alerte Ascendare' which made Jessica apear dead but in reality she was super alive and kicking.

"Fuck me Draco" begged Hannah who was in Ravenclaw and she bagan to undress provacatively and Draco smirked evily...

"I'd love to but I'm loyal to Jessica" screamed Draco as he inserted his hot, creamy cock into Jessica's mouth and she began to swallow uncontrallably. Hermione was not convinced.

"I don't trust you Draco Malf" Hermione gasped and she cowared into Riddle's hands scared of Draco's net move. Riddle growled angrily and saw how Hermione was nervous and fearful and Riddle was jaelous of how large Draco's cock was since his was only 15cm wide and 50cm long. (I dont know math sowwy )

"Fuck off Draco I know you are working for Ron so stop teasing Hermione with your fucking hot buff abs and beautiful suckable dick" begged Tom Riddle who was scowling at the site of what he was seeing. Draco hated Tom Riddle as he had gorgeous red eyes an was the only one in Hogwarts who matched him on the hotness scale...

"Look. I'm giving you one chance. Side with me and we kill the Weasley Family together or you are all chained up in the dungoens." said Draco lustfully as he began to stroke his hard nipple which was very red and hot! Hermione was flattered but she was loyal to Tom Riddle. Susan Jones then put her hand up.

"I'll join your side Draco. I hate the Weasley Family!" shouted Susan who was wearing winter hat, winter gloves, winter trousers and skit and winter watch that was goldan. Hermione gasped.

"NO SUSAN! Hes lieing to you you stupid BITCH!" screamed Hermione growing angrier by the second. Draco got angry too

"I WOULD NEVER FUCKING LIE TO YOU HERMIONE" screamed Draco and he gout his wand and did the kill curse killing Susan immiadiatly.

Hermione got out her wand! So did Luna who was wearing her yule ball dress...

Meanwhile Snape, Padme, Dobby, Lupin and Scabbers were in the dungoen with the Weasly Family who were busy preparing the ritual to get the heavan wand, the most powerful wand in existance. They were all together in the dungoen while Weaslys were in the secret other potions class for Transiguration students.

"Lets Escape" said Padme and Dobby disagreed.

"No they have hexed the door so if we go in there we freeze!" said Lupin.

"We must somehow get Ron to dehex it" agreed Snape who was hot.

"Why haven't they killed us yet" questioaned Dobby and Padme.

"We must wait for Hermione to save us from the pits of despair" said Snape and Lupin.

Back to the comman room Hermione, Luna and Draco were facing off. Then Draco walked up seductivaly to Luna and Hermione smiling.

18+ Only!

"No resist him Luna" Hermione escalated but it was no use. Draco bent Luna down on her knees and forced her to suck on his dick hardly while Hermione, against her will, started sucking Draco's mouth without using a condom so they were basically using unprotected sex! They all got onto the bed and took all of there clothes of really quickly. Luna and Hermione were on top of Draco, Luna was riding Draco's dick hungrily while begging for him to take her virginity while Hermione was on top of Draco's head and was moaning in sensations while the blonde raven stuck out his tongue and began to lick her candy like pussy. Hermione's mouth was also being put to work as she was sucking Neville's gargantua cock (as big as those tarantulas in Australia) which made her mouth erupt in cum. Cum was exploding everywhere and the bed sheets were littered in white and spit. Neville's dick was touching Draco's nipples making him very hard and his dick grew even more. Luna's face was covered in Hermione and Draco's and Neville's cock and Hermione's pussy was penetrated hard by Neville after he knocked her face first onto the bed. Draco was grinning manically as he began to tremendously fuck Luna and fondled her huge double D breasts. Tom Riddle at first looked extremely angry but then he jumped up onto the bed as well and started to suck on Hermione's nipples. He was also undressed. He placed his huge cock (which had a dark mark tattoo on the tip) into Neville's mouth while Luna was licking it. Cum splashed onto Draco's mouth laying back in ecstasy. Tom Riddle grabbed Snape's cane and smashed it onto Hermione's ass and she screamed joyfully and begged for it again. Luna grabbed the pillow and put it under Draco's feet as her moist pussy was penetrated by the three Slytherin boys. Tom Riddle didn't stop placing his giant hard dick into Hermione's slender mouth. Suddenly while this was going on Lupin, Padme, Snape, Dobby and Scabbers walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Padme. Lupin and Snape nearly fainted. Scabbers covered his eyes with his tails. Dobby looked on passionately since he was almost hard like Draco.

"We escaped the dungoen for this?" said Lupin.

Suddenly a shadowy figure erupted from the doorway. Hermione couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Dumbledore!

A/N: Dumbledore? How? FInd out next time. Please reveiw and like :0


End file.
